


Social Media

by DionysusCult



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Azi and Crowley are just background, F/F, F/M, Gen, Human AU, M/M, Male Gabriel, No Beta, Nonbinary Beelzebub (Good Omens), Other, WINGING IT, Youtuber AU, writing this while sleep deprived
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26684164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DionysusCult/pseuds/DionysusCult
Summary: Social Media AU based off of a drawing i did a while back lmao.I'm to tired to write a Summary.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens), Michael/Uriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Social Media

Pepper was bored.  
Utterly B-O-R-E-D.  
Luckily one of her favourite Youtubers just uploaded ! "ThatFuckingBee" is what they called themselfes on Youtube they did a variety of content ranging from Vlogs, to life advice, True Crime, General Horror Content, various LGBTQ+ Issues or Gaming basically whatever they wanted to do. Truth be told Pepper ran a Fanpage for them and their little YT Squad. Said "Squad" was simply called Graveyard Cryptids. They had a Group Channel too. The GC's consisted of ThatFuckingBee, A.J.Crowley, LurkingHomosexuals aka Hastur and Ligur, Eriiic and ChompyFishy aka Dagon.   
Anyways they uploaded a Photoshooting Vlog, that was a First, but it was interesting to see what work went behind their Instagram Feed and the product photos for Dagon's Etsy. Also they got some new cute footage of the Friendgroup together ! 

On the other Side of the screen Bee was bored and scrolling through Instagram. There wasn't anything interesting on there tho so they shut off their Phone. Ever since AJ spent almost every day at his boyfriends house and Hastur and Ligur got engaged and are looking at houses for the two of them alone the house has been to silent. It also reminded Bee of how lonely they where so they took to Youtube the first thing they saw of course was Michael and Uriels new Video about Mik beeing back from LA. Gee thanks Algorithm. Next recommended was a Workout Routine from someone called Ga(Y)briel, they might have chuckled at that name, the black haired enby recognized the Handsome bloke tho he was Michaels Twin Brother. He didn't only do Fitness stuff tho so they clicked on his Channel just to see if there was anything interesting. Some Meme reactions, Q&A's, Daily Vlogs some with Michael and Uriel, Videos about his Dog, LGBTQ+ related stuff and of course Fittness. After binging almost all of his Videos they subscribed and followed him on IG. 

Trix: "Pep, did you see who just followed Ga(Y)briel ??"  
Trix: "Omg Pep !"  
Trix: "Answer !"  
Pep: "Was asleep whats up ?"  
Trix: "Bee just followed Gabe !"  
Pep: "WHAT !? call !"

"Heyy." Pepper shook her head in disbelief "Don't just hey me Trix ! Tell me everything !" The Girl on the screen laughed and then sent her a Screenshot of Bee's following List. "Just randomly noticed they followed someone new,went to check it out Tada it's Gabe." Pep was staring at the screen in disbelief ".....I KNEW IT !!!" she could hear her friend sigh with a smile over the screen "Well he hasn't followed them back and they haven't even talked before probably so you only half knew it tbh." but Pepper wasn't having it "Shush there is a chance they will do an LGBTQ+ Video together and you're not ruining this hope !" the Girl stuck her tongue out to her friend and ended the call.   
Gabriel was just sleeping peacefully with his Dog laying at his feet when his phone basically blew up with notifications. Grumpiely he checked his messages and it was alot of twitter notifications from his Fans. Confused and a bit scared he opened the cursed app dreading the idea someone might've cancelled him but to his relief it was just friendly messages telling him about another big Youtuber following him. Apparently people would enjoy an LGBTQ+ themed Collab between them.. well Pride was coming up and they seemed to live in his Area a little pm to ask wouldn't hurt right ?

Gabe: "Hey, our followers seem to really want us to Collab haha :D, so y'know maybe we could talk a bit and see if it would work out ? Might have some ideas too."  
Bee: "Hey, ye saw it 2. I'd be down to collab shoot some ideas."  
Gabe: "Well Pride is coming up right ? Maybe we could do some Vid's circling around that like Pride etiquette and general LGBTQ+ Education for the Gaybies ?"  
Bee: " Sounds good :) ! Could also do some Pride and LGBTQ+ related Q&A using the question thingi on Insta."   
Gabe: "Amazing ! txt me when you're free."  
Bee: "Will do."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Tired.   
> Sorry for going kinda MIA on you guys. I started boarding school to like learn a Job lol.   
> Anyway i'm kinda winging this so idek if there will be a plot or shit.


End file.
